Run
by Embrace-The-Flame
Summary: She ran. It's the only thing she knew how to do. He ran, because there wasn't much else to do when you just another wolf in La Push. What happens when they run into each other
1. Prologue

I can't do this. I can't do this. I just can't. My heart beat heavily in my chest, my mouth was dry and I think I might throw up. I can't do this. I took one step toward that god awful creme colored front door, I only took one step before I took two steps back. What was he going to think. My head started to ache from mentally warring with myself. I still couldn't bring myself to move. Then I relished I wouldn't have to. HE was standing there partially hidden by the trees but there none the less. He'd been watching my stand there like the idiot I am. Debating rather or not to put my entire life on the line. Bare it all to risk being shot down. My eyes started watering. I was right. I really couldn't do this. I turned on my foot. Then I ran.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Embry's POV first and possible last time.  
" Dude, imagine if Me, Paul, and a midget Nun with huge tits had a baby. That baby is my second cousin. She coming down tomorrow. If you imprint, you die. Plain and simple." Quil's usually carefree demeanor was serious for once in his life. It was... A very peculiar sight, to see him sitting at Emily's kitchen table, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Really it was comical, not because we didn't take his treat serious because we knew how serious it was, but because we kept a straight face when talking about him, Paul, and a short nun with large breast having a baby. Luckily I didn't have time to dwell on the scaring mental images before questions erupted from various parts of the room.  
" How old is she?"  
" What time will she be here?"  
" Why is she coming?"  
" Is she hot?" The last coming from both Brady and Collin at the same time, further proving the long lost twin theory. Long lost dead twin theory from the look Quil was giving them. He cleared his throat and went in to fill in the blanks.  
" Tomorrow my Mom is picking her up from Seattle airport at 5:30pm. She should get to my house at around 7. Mom says we're not allowed to bother her until the next day, but then to be easy because apparently she's going through a 'rough time'. I don't what that means. But blah blah. She's 14. No, she's my second cousin so she is not hot."  
" How could she be the be the offspring of me, you and a nun?" Paul questioned.  
" You'll understand when you meet her.." Quil finally lightened up at that question. Then Sam had to go kill it with his 'does she pose a threat to pack bullcrap?' From what I heard she sounds like a teenage girl going through an emo phase. That doesn't sound like much of a threat to me. But hey. What do I know?

Lacy's POV

I'm not sure which was making me more sick. The smell of dust and farts practically rolling off of the old lady I had be seated by, or the demon butterfly's swarming in my stomach. It had to be one of them because it would be completely crazy for me to wonder if my server disabling social anxiety could be cause it because I was on a large crowed plane. That's just crazy talk. I sighed. Being sarcastic to myself wasn't as pleasing as being sarcastic to someone else. I turned my head and looked at my best friend in the seat next to me (not the old lady) and pet her head. said best friend looked at me with chocolate eyes and I knew she understood how I felt. Even though she was a dog. See Luna my best friend, diary, and protecter all bundled up in one. Being my service dog it was her job, but that's beside the point. So got her when I was 12 and regular day to day activities became a struggle for me. I could no longer attend school and just going to the grocery store was starting to become a struggle. So my physiatrist suggested I get a service dog. Six months later I was paired up with Luna. A two year old brindle German Shepard/ Pitbull mix who just finished her training. It was like love at first sight. A year and a half later and were just as close as ever, with her right behind me every step I take.

I thanked the heavens as I stepped off that plane and loosened the death grip I had on Luna's neon orange leash. If I had to spend one more minute next to the farting old lady I was either goinduel die of a asphyxiation or sic Luna on her. The latter sounded more entertaining.

The woman that might as well be my aunt was standing there with a large poster board with my name on it. It made me smile, and I quickly sped up my pace, Luna and my luggage on either side of mehe her embrace reminded me of home. Warm and safe. Well what used to be warm and safe. After a short greeting we hit the road. Destination: La Push, Washington. My new home.

* * *

Sorry it was so slow and short I'm trying to introduce things. Next chapter will start when she is getting ready to go downstairs. There Quil will be waiting to take her to Emily's to meet the pack. Also I'm sorry for any bad grammar. I don't have a beta and I'm writing this off my iPhone.


End file.
